


Powerless to Your Touch

by katzaren



Series: For I Fancy You [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Lizzie's POV, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: Lizzie is worried her dad will catch Sebastian drinking blood off campus, so she offers Sebastian her blood.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: For I Fancy You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Powerless to Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: lizzie offers herself so seb won't be kicked out of the school and lizzie ends up enjoying being bitten
> 
> This takes place between 2x09 and 2x10. The prompt is actually a bit longer, but I didn't follow it exactly, so I just included the part I wrote. This fic had a mind of its own, I swear. I've never written anything like this before, but I really like how it turned out.

“You need to be careful, Sebastian. I don’t want my dad to catch you.”

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth quirked up. “He won’t. I have made sure to follow your turnip-headed friend’s advice and erase the memories of the humans I feed upon. And I hide the bite marks very well if I do say so myself. None of that ‘neck scarves’ nonsense.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She knew her father had a tracking spell on Sebastian, and he was already suspicious that Sebastian went into town so often at night. It was only a matter of time before he followed Sebastian and caught him in the act. Then he’d have the perfect excuse to kick Sebastian out of school.

“Please, Sebastian, just try the school blood bags again.” Lizzie was getting desperate. She couldn’t bear the thought of Sebastian being kicked out of school. He wasn’t even properly enrolled yet. Her father insisted he couldn’t start classes until the new semester in January, and he was devising a series of tests that he refused to tell Lizzie anything about.

“I will not weaken myself with rabbit blood to fit in with your father’s ridiculous rules. Vampires are meant to drink human blood. It’s in our nature. To deprive us of our basic needs is unethical, and I will not submit to it.”

“I know,” Lizzie said, frowning. They’d been at this for weeks, but she knew it would go nowhere, and she didn’t want Sebastian to change. She was fine with the fact he drank human blood. He didn’t kill his victims like he did in the middle ages. And it was better to feed on humans rather than witches or werewolves since humans could be compelled to forget.

If only there was a way for him to get blood without leaving campus. An idea occurred to Lizzie. It wasn’t the first time she thought of it, but it was the first time she dared to mention it out loud. 

“What if you drank my blood?”

“No, I couldn’t do that, Elizabeth.”

“I trust you,” Lizzie said, her voice soft and sincere.

He looked up at her, a scared look in his eyes. “It’s not your safety I’m worried about.”

“My father won’t find out. I can heal the bitemarks with magic.”

“No, that is not what I meant. I trust myself to maintain control.” He paused and met her eyes with an intense gaze. “But I don’t trust you.”

Lizzie felt like her heart was shattering. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, masking the hurt in her voice with anger.

“You are a very powerful witch, Elizabeth. Every time we are skin-to-skin, I know that you could easily siphon all the magic out of me. Most of the time I trust you not to do that. But feeding on someone is a lot different. It’ll make your feelings even more intense. You may not be able to hold back, and I would hate for you to kill me by accident. You would never forgive yourself.”

Lizzie scoffed, hardly believing his words. “I wouldn’t try to kill you. Come on, Sebastian. You know I wouldn’t do anything to you.”

“It does not take much to kill a person. Actually, you’ll find it happens far too easily.”

Lizzie wanted to argue more, but she knew he was right to be afraid. “What if there was a way to prevent me from siphoning?”

“Are you suggesting I drink your blood out of a goblet like a bloody king?”

“Not at all.” Lizzie lifted her chin, a glint in her eyes. “I’ll be right back.” She got up from her bed and left the room.

Lizzie crept into her dad’s office and opened the bookshelf he used to hide his weapons. She picked up the one she needed and returned to her bedroom. Sebastian was still waiting on the bed, eyeing her curiously.

“What are those?” he asked.

“Cursed shackles.” Lizzie held them up proudly. “Clarke used them on Hope last month. She broke them, but my father found a way to repair them. They will render me completely unable to use magic. If you trust yourself to control your bloodlust, then let’s give this a try.”

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth quirked up. “You’d really render yourself completely powerless in order to feed me.”

“To keep you safe,” Lizzie said. “Sebastian, you’re important to me. I don’t want you kicked out of the school. If this is what it takes to protect you, I’d do it a thousand times.” She handed the shackles to him. “Well, lock me up?”

Sebastian grinned deviliously. “I had no idea you were into this kind of play.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Lizzie said, smirking.

“Clearly.” He moved ever so slowly, sliding his hand around Lizzie’s arm and lifting it to give her a gentle kiss on the wrist. He pried open the metal and slid it over Lizzie’s wrist.

The cool metal made her shiver, and her heart leapt as the shackle clicked shut. He picked up the other and slid it onto her other wrist. A moment later she was powerless.

She felt it now, an excitement she never knew was possible. Sebastian had complete power over her, and it sent a mix of fear and delight through her. She lifted her hands and grabbed the heavy chains so she could put her hands over Sebastian’s head. With the shackles, she pulled him close to her and tilted her head back to expose her neck to him.

“All yours,” she whispered.

Sebastian brushed her hair back, his fingers light against her skin. He brushed his lips against her neck. “Are you sure, Elizabeth?” he whispered in her ear.

Hearing her name sent a thrill through her. She dug her nails into his back. “Do it.”

Sebastian’s teeth sunk into her neck. The feeling of pain was brief before Sebastian sucked her skin. It felt like he was kissing her fiercely, attempting to give her the mother of all hickeys. Her body felt so alive, the pumping of her blood pounding in her ears. She dug her nails deeper into Sebastian’s skin, and that just made him suck her neck more intensely.

She felt her body try to siphon magic, but the shackles wouldn’t let her access the magic. Still, she felt how it buzzed beneath her, how his body moved against hers in pure magical energy. His lips were so soft while his fangs were so sharp in contrast, and the way his tongue would run across her skin.

Lizzie was so turned on. She wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to push her against the bed. She wanted his hands to run along her skin, his body to completely dominate hers. She wanted him inside of her, to allow this pleasure to build until she felt like she might break.

She slipped her fingers into his pants and grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing the only skin she could easily reach. He pushed her down until he was on top of her and pulled his fangs out of her neck. He looked down at her, his mouth covered in her blood.

“Take more,” Lizzie insisted, enamored by the sight of him.

“No.” He reached over to the side table and picked up a T-shirt from her drawer. Gently, he pressed it against her neck and held it there, looking down at her with tender eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Lizzie demanded.

“I’m not going to drain you, Elizabeth. No matter how much you beg for it. I fancy you far too much for that.”

Lizzie scoffed. “Well, I would fancy you biting me again.”

“I will,” he promised. “In a week.”

Lizzie pouted and bit her lip. She wanted him so bad. “You’re really going to make me wait that long?”

Sebastian’s mouth spread into a smile. “It’s so much better when you have to wait for it. Trust me.” He picked up Lizzie’s hands and lifted them over his head. He pushed her hands up over her head and pinned them to the bed. “Now, Elizabeth, where were we?”

“Give me your face, you asshole.” She reached her head up, but he held his lips just out of reach.

“Wait for it. Wait for it.”

When Lizzie felt like she couldn’t wait a moment longer, his lips crashed down onto hers. It felt like electricity was sparking through her body. Okay, wow. That was way more intense than usual. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him closer to her.

Sebastian chuckled. “Who knew you’d be so into bloodplay. Or maybe you’re into the feeling of being powerless.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

He ran his free hand along her face, slowly working his way to her mouth, and then he poked a finger into her mouth.

Lizzie sputtered. “What are you doing?”

“Experimenting. Isn’t that what tonight is all about? I’d like to discover what else you enjoy.”

“Well, I don’t like your fingers. They taste weird.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Fair enough.” He traced his hand down her body over her dress and dug his nails into her arm. “How about this?”

Lizzie felt her back arch as a wave of pleasure swept through her. She nodded to him. He dug his nails in deeper until she was certain she had to be bleeding.

Sebastian pulled back his hand and licked his fingernails clean. Lizzie thought she would be grossed out by that, but she was surprisingly into it. He gripped her thigh, digging in his nails until he drew blood, and he licked his fingers clean again. He smirked at her. “You, my dear, have a thing for vampires.”

“I do not.”

Sebastian leaned close to her lips. His voice went slow and soft, seductive. “Are you sure about that?”

She leaned up to try to kiss him and shut him up with her lips, but he was just out of reach. She glared at him. “Are you going to keep teasing me like this? It’s getting really annoying.”

“Oh, is it?” Sebastian pulled back, letting go of her wrists. “Sorry, I thought you were into it.”

Lizzie gripped his arm. “Oh, who am I kidding? I totally am. Get back here, Sebastian. We have yet to copulate.”

Sebastian grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
